


Mycroft Holmes v. John Watson, Later

by Marmosette



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmosette/pseuds/Marmosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone wanted John and Mycroft to be, as the kids say, "epic bros." I wrote it pre-Sherlock Season 2, and I'm pretty happy with how it compares, thank you very much. :}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mycroft Holmes v. John Watson, Later

There was a knock on Mycroft’s office door, which was already strange, if he hadn’t known there was only one man who would do that. Mycroft capped his pen and already had his face in his hands as the door opened. “Come in, John,” he sighed.

“Oh. I’m sorry. If you’re busy, I’ll just -” John gestured behind him.

“No, no no.” Mycroft waved him in, looking up with a tired smile. “What has Sherlock done this time?”

John smiled in reflex. “Ah. I thought maybe you had already seen.” He pulled a folded newspaper out of his pocket. 

“Oh, God, in the papers already.” Mycroft held out his hand. 

“It’s not that bad, actually. At least the part that’s in the paper.”

Mycroft raised an eyebrow, then frowned at the paragraph John pointed out. “’Private consultant removed from scene after attacking one of the officers,’ I see. Anderson?” He glanced up at John, who had pulled a chair over in front of Mycroft’s desk.

“Uh, yeah.”

“Nothing he hasn’t done before. Did you get him out of there before Lestrade got to him?”

John looked down at the carpet with a grin that should never have gotten past a smile. “Uh, no. Nooo, I didn’t. Nope.”

Mycroft began to smile as well, leaning back in his chair. “Well done, Doctor Watson.”

“That’s actually why I’m here. I’ve iced his hand, but I think he may need some, ah, assistance for a few weeks.”

“Surely you can provide -”

“I mean Lestrade,” John said bluntly. “Sherlock completely earned his nose and eye. It’s just a shame Greg had to break two fingers in the pursuit of justice.” He tipped his head, giving Mycroft a look.

“Which hand?” Mycroft asked flatly.

“Right.”

“Oh dear.”

“As I said. He’s going to need some help. Sally’s dealing with him at the office, but I dunno how long that’ll last.”

“About a day, I should think.” Mycroft rubbed his lip absently. “Yes, thank you. I’ll take care of it. And yourself? Any injuries?”

John made a face. “Please.”

Mycroft laughed. “You really should have taken me up on my offer, John. You’ve more than earned a retainer just as my idiotic brother’s personal physician. Let alone being his conscience.”

“Now let’s not start _that_ again,” John said firmly. “I’m not a prostitute you can rent by the hour.”

“Bodyguard. Brain guard, really,” Mycroft sighed. “He really has been much better with you around.”

John waved it off with an insincerely immodest smile. “Oh, please. Everyone is.”

“True,” Mycroft said simply. John was unprepared for the response, but Mycroft didn’t leave him to squirm long. “Dinner later? We’ve reservations at Ottolenghi; it would be no trouble to squeeze in a third.”

“You sure? Yeah. Yeah, that’d be smashing. Oh, but Sherlock... nah, fuck him. He’ll be sulking well into tomorrow anyway.”

“Precisely. And I think were I present the next time he encounters Lestrade, there might be more than broken fingers.”

“Look, if you lot want to start a dog pile, I’m out of it. I’ll just be out front selling tickets to the paps.”

“I’m sure Anthea could handle that for you.”

“Nooo-ho-ho.” John shook his head. “I’d get left with the bill for damages. I’m not going to be anywhere near that.”

“Someday you must introduce me to your sister.”

“And again, no!” John laughed this time, tipping his head back. “Mycroft, for as smart as you’re supposed to be, you do say some incredibly stupid things.”

Mycroft raised his eyebrows again. “I should have thought it would be simple vengeance, on your part. Or do you prefer to call it justice?”

John got to his feet, still laughing. “You can call it what you like, but it’s not on. I know what you Holmes brothers are like, and I know what _Harry’s_ like, and there is no way on Earth, heaven, or hell that I am letting this combination of people loose in a room. Not even with law enforcement present. No.” He underlined it with a finger.

“Where shall I send the car?” Mycroft asked, standing to shake John’s hand.

“Uhh...” John thought briefly. “Surgery. I’ll pop back to the flat and pick up a change before  Sherlock’s back up to full power.”

“Seven thirty, then,” Mycroft said, smiling as John nodded and left.


End file.
